Bloodthirst
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Heh when your brokenhearted you would go and do crazy things right?, well your right however, Lucy decides to take her anger out by doing something that no one has ever thought of her doing (GAH IM TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES, read please *puppy dog eyes*


Lucy stood there, hovering over a dead body with blood staining her clothes, and her eyes pitch black, they say eyes are the window to the soul, well right now Lucy's soul was filled with nothingness.

Everyone in fairy tail watched as the murderous blonde celestial wizard killed an innocent woman for calling her weak, everyone's eyes wide as saucers as they watched, who would have thought that Lucy would be like this, those once beautiful, shining chocolate brown eyes now a dull brownie grey.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes, the nice Lucy he once loved, now a murderous girl, with no soul. When did Lucy start acting like this, everyone was thinking back to the time when Lucy started becoming cold and mean, while Lucy held someone else by the throat.

"Think before you call someone weak" Lucy murderously laughed as she watched as the man started crying telling her he has a family that he loves, however Lucy didn't care and whispered coldly in his ear.

"Well you should have thought about that before huh?" as she started cutting his throat, slowly and ever so scary. Now back to when she started acting like this,

(Flashback)

Natsu and Lisanna were laughing cheerily as Lucy stared at them with hurt in her eyes, you see Lucy just got kicked off team Natsu to make room for Lisanna, oh and Lucy isn't very happy, so like any other teenage girl, she got angry and started taking it out on other people.

Lucy's first victim was Lisanna. When Lisanna came over to thank Lucy, Lucy replied harshly with "yeah well, screw you I knew I was just a replacement for you from the start" and getting from her seat leaving behind the shocked and kind of scared Lisanna.

This just continued and continued, until Natsu was sick of it. "What is your problem Luce why are you being so mean?" Natsu had said to her once, causing the overflowing anger to burst out of her.

"Why am I so mean, Natsu?" Lucy asked and continued when Natsu nodded, "because of you, you kicked me off you team so you can replace me, I loved you Natsu and this is the love I receive, you know I'd be better off dead, or maybe not, I'd make a better murderer." Lucy said with a glare and glint in her eye.

Everyone was beyond shocked at the reply from the blonde girl, when did she become this mean, as everyone had been thinking that, they never noticed Lucy's eyes turning a dull brown, then into a pitch black state, with a smirk gracing her lips she left fairy tail.

(Flashback over)

And that leads her here, to them watching Lucy go around killing innocent people.

"Lucy why are you doing this, it's not you!" Erza the Titania yelled at her blonde haired comrade, Lucy stood there for a moment while gripping and brunette's hair, soon she let go of the brunette and watch over to Erza.

"Why am I doing this, you ask, well let's see, because it's fun watching people suffer, it feels good not being on the suffering end, but instead being on other end, you see after Lisanna came back you all ignored me causing me to suffer and now im making other people suffer" Lucy said with a dangerous smirk gracing her plush lips.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Im sorry" was all he said of course that did not go well with Lucy.

Lucy ripped his arms off of her and flipped him onto the ground, "you're sorry, you're sorry? Well sorry isn't good enough, I had to watch while you the person I once loved made googly eyes at someone else, do you know how much pain you caused me. DO YOU!" Lucy yelled the last part at him.

Everyone was silent, feeling guilty "You made me into this" Lucy said as she walked away. Soon enough a smirk graced her lips, "now you have to watch me as I do to them-" Lucy pointed at a bunch of people, "what you did to me, I'm going to make them suffer" Lucy ended while walking over to them people.

Everyone stood in shock, not a single word uttered and Lucy slaughtered the poor people, the screams for her to stop, the smirk gracing her lips when they screamed in agony.

Lucy walked up to them and grabbed Natsu who was now off the ground by the arm and whispered to him, "the pain you caused me, is what made me like this, I hope your happy" and walked away.

(Time skip)

It had been a month and nobody had heard or seen Lucy, Natsu was blaming himself for the murders of the innocent people, but his girlfriend Lisanna always blamed it on Lucy saying she was the one who killed them not him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the door creak open, and there stood the bloodthirsty blonde haired girl, with a smirk still gracing her lips, like the last time they saw her.

Lucy walked to the middle of the room and looked around the room, once she spotted her, she pulled something out of her jacket.

Levy stood there thinking she was going to die, until she noticed what she was holding, "a promise is a promise right?" Lucy whispered while handing the book to levy, levy being happy, jumped up and hugged Lucy.

This caused the girl to flinch and go back to her bloodthirsty state, "get off of me before I rip your head of your shoulders" Lucy said as levy backed away.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and whispered in his ear for the last time, saying the three words he would have never though she could even say till now, "I hate you".

Lucy stood straight and walked to the door, "Bye" was all she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N Waha I finished it :D, a weird creepy story, tell me what you think, PLEASE or I'll get bloodthirsty Lucy to hurt you ;D. Anyway I dedicate this to Red Kisses and Dark Secrets, also if you ever want me to write a story for you, leave a review saying, your favourite pairing, the type of story. Bye, my holiday is ending soon so this may be the last story I write for a while Sorry guys 3


End file.
